Sleeping Beauty
by Drake Dracul
Summary: This starts off as another "The author must really hate Jou" fic, but it will get better. I'm not giving any more then that away in the summary. Rated M as usual for saftey. First chapter as usual is the warning message.
1. Warning Message

WARNING MESSAGE

READ ENTIRE MESSAGE BEFORE DECIDING ON WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY!

Okay, so this story is just going to be me letting out some of my pent up emotions. It is likely to be a major trigger point for people with history of mental illness and self harm. It is not for children. It is not for people who are easily triggered, and I swear if anyone does anything that the character's do in this story, because of this story, I will clip them up the back of the head for being such an idiot. This is just a story and I intend for it to stay that way.

There may possibly be: Abuse, Rape, Drug use, Alcoholism, Substance Abuse, Self-harm, Suicide, Attempted Suicide, Muggle Violence, Magical Violence, Homicide, Attempted Homicide, Attempted Genocide, Animal Abuse, Mentions of Mental Health Issues, Details About Mental Health Issues, Explicit Content (Sexual and Non-Sexual), Bullying, Emotional Trauma, Mental Trauma, Severe Injuries, Subtle and Unsubtle Character Bashing, Subtle and Unsubtle OOCness, Sexual Content, Uncontrolled Emotion, Angst, Sadness, Anger, Self-Hatred, Self-Pity, Despair, Criminal Activity, Criminal Masterminds, Heinous Crimes, Child Molestation, Child Pornography, Yaoi (Boy-Love) (Gayness) (Slash), Yuri (Lesbians) (Fem-Slash), Het (Straight) (Not-Gayness), Cold-Heartedness, Orphaned Children, Teen Pregnancy, Mpreg, Miscarriages, Abortion, Hate Crimes, Taboo Sexual Interests or Fantasies, Nasty (Dirty) Kinks or Fetishes, Sadism, Masochism, Sadomasochism, Homelessness, Prostitution, Melodrama, and Anything else you can think of that needs to be in a content warning.

By stating all of the things I have stated above, I may be being overcautious, but I'd rather be overcautious and have less people read the story, then have everyone read it and have several people triggered, disgusted or tempted to harm themselves due to reading this explosion of emotion and feels-stabbingness.

It is not likely that every single one of the previously mentioned topics will be approached in every chapter, and some may not be approached at all, but you now have fair warning of what you may see.

Also, I do not own this Fandom, or the Book/Game/Show it is based on. I make no money from the writing of this story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Where am I?

Is this hell? I know I'm dead, but it hurts far too much to be heaven, and so it must be hell.

But it's too quiet. Isn't hell meant to be everything you don't want it to be? I enjoy silence. With silence, there can be no hateful or hurtful comments. And this is silence if ever I heard it.

In that case, it must be heaven. But then, isn't heaven supposed to be the ideal, everything you ever wanted? I can't say whole body, soul encompassing pain is something I dreamed of.

But if it's not heaven, and it's not hell, then am I in limbo? Purgatory? Don't you only end up here if you have unfinished business? What is there? I've forgiven all the trespasses against me, I've never cared much for my schooling, I mean, the lord only knows that with my record I was never going to get anywhere in life. And you don't go to purgatory because you didn't date that guy you liked.

So then, that only leaves life. But I know I'm dead. One does not simply survive being shot in the chest and then hit buy a bus. Even I couldn't be so unlucky as to be cursed to remain upon this God forsaken earth... Right?

It was then, that I noticed it. How had I missed that? The obnoxious BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I tried to open my eyes, but they were glued closed. I called out for help, only to find that my mouth was also glued shut. Or maybe sewn...

I can't see. I can't talk. I can't move. All I can hear is that overly obnoxious beeping. What is it? Where am I? I chuckled, only not really because I can't make any sound. Maybe this is hell. This is my punishment for all the lives I took when I was younger. It must be, there's no other explanation for it.


End file.
